1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an integrated circuit, and more particularly to an integrated circuit having a high performance state saving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing popularity of portable electronic devices, such as laptops, cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), there is a growing need for systems that can reduce power consumption in order to extend energy storage times of the device's power supply (e.g., battery). Namely, applications that utilize CMOS integrated circuits (IC's) require circuits that utilize a minimal amount of power and have the capability to be powered down when not in use.